leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Grotle (Pokémon)
|} Grotle (Japanese: ハヤシガメ Hayashigame) is a introduced in Generation IV. It evolves from starting at level 18 and evolves into starting at level 32. Biology Grotle is a quadruped Pokémon with light green skin and a large shell covering its back. The shell is composed of hardened soil and conforms to the shape of Grotle's body, extending from its forehead to the tip of its short tail. The shell appears sectioned and is yellow with three long, brown ridges atop it. There are two bush-like trees growing around the outermost ridges. Grotle's lower jaw is yellow and has triangular extensions on the cheeks, while its upper jaw has a hooked tip. Its feet are yellow and have three claws each. Grotle has the ability to sense where pure water wells up, and will carry other Pokémon on its back to these sources. Grotle lives in forests, but leaves during the day to allow more sunlight on its trees. Berries grow on the trees, attracting some species of Pokémon. In the anime, Grotle is seen to produce acorn-like nuts instead. In the anime Major appearances Ash's Grotle 's Turtwig evolved into Grotle in Aiding the Enemy!, which also marked the species' debut. In The Fleeing Tower of Sunyshore!, Grotle evolved into Torterra. Minor appearances A Grotle appeared in the opening sequence of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entries . Grotle lives near water in forests, and leaves the forest during the to on the tree on its shell.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Ring Around the Roserade I, 's Turtwig, Tru, evolved into a Grotle. He became stronger and (slightly) faster in this new form, but was scarcely used for battles, as he would have been ineffective against Gardenia's Pokémon, though he still helped train for future Gym battles. Soon afterwards, Grotle became a alongside Chimler in Veilstone City fighting a legion of s, and his power and endurance grew tremendously. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga 's Turtwig evolved into a Grotle off-screen and later into Torterra. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} |} |} ) }} |} |} In side games |area=Vien Forest}} |area=Silent Forest Advanced Mode C & A}} |area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Desert: Sunny Seashore}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Mysterious Fountain: Stage 2}} |area=Zaffiro Coast: Stage 618}} |area=Dark Land: Boundless Prairie (All Areas)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Amnesia|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Double-Edge|Normal|Physical|120|100|15}} |Earth Power|Ground|Special|90|100|10||}} |Grassy Terrain|Grass|Status|—|—|10}} |Growth|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10| }} |Sand Tomb|Ground|Physical|35|85|15||''}} |Seed Bomb|Grass|Physical|80|100|15||'}} |Spit Up|Normal|Special|—|100|10}} |Stockpile|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Superpower|Fighting|Physical|120|100|5}} |Swallow|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Thrash|Normal|Physical|120|100|10}} |Tickle|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} |Worry Seed|Grass|Status|—|100|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Special moves |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} -only moves Side game data |- like daggers. }} |- |- |- |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution |no2=388 |name2=Grotle |type1-2=Grass |evo2= |no3=389 |name3=Torterra |type1-3=Grass |type2-3=Ground}} Sprites Other sprites Trivia * Grotle is the heaviest of the second-stage starter Pokémon. * Grotle is the only second-stage Sinnoh starter Pokémon to evolve at level 32. and both evolve at level 36. * When Grotle evolves into , all of its stats increase by 20 points. Origin Grotle is based on a , but may also originate from a , most likely Akūpāra. The '' could be another inspiration. Name origin Grotle is a combination of and . It may also derive from or grow, referring to its Grass type. Hayashigame is a combination of 林 hayashi (grove) and 亀 kame (turtle). In other languages and |fr=Boskara|frmeaning=From and |es=Grotle|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Chelcarain|demeaning=From , , and |it=Grotle|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=수풀부기 Supulbugi|komeaning=From and |zh_cmn=樹林龜 / 树林龟 Shùlínguī|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Forest turtle" |hi= ग्रोटल Grotle |himeaning=Same as English name }} Related articles * Ash's Grotle * Tru * Paul's Grotle External links |} de:Chelcarain es:Grotle fr:Boskara it:Grotle ja:ハヤシガメ zh:树林龟